This study is designed to determine the relationship between plasma osmolality and plasma levels of neurohypophyseal hormones (vasopressin, oxytocin, vasopressin associated neurophysin, and oxytocin related neurophysin) in normal subjects and patients with central and nephrogenic diabetes insipidus and those with primary polydipsia.